jezykifandomcom-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:LingVista
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Językowa Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sannse Halo! Halo, już nie edytujesz? Kinrepok 04:52, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) :O jaki skok artykułów :). Oby tak dalej, jakby co pomogę. Kinrepok 17:20, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No niestety - jest to bardzo ciężkie zajęcie - tylko koło 5% Wikii ma więcej niż 10 artykułów. Kinrepok 17:24, maj 5, 2010 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś usunąć 4 najnowsze pliki przesłane przeze mnie? Mi coś nie chcą działać :(. Kinrepok 07:17, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) w:c:c:MediaWiki:News_box/pl Cześć, reklama Językowej Wiki została ustawiona na 22. dzień każdego miesiąca. Pzdr. Misiek (talk) 18:57, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Prośba Cześć, mógłbyś się do mnie odezwać w sprawie dialektu śląskiego i pewnej pseudonarodowości? Piszę tak bo nie mogę znaleźć kontaktu do Ciebie w inny sposób. mój mejl: adam81w@gazeta.pl Pozdrawiam Bezsensopedia Witaj! Serdecznie zapraszamy do humorystycznej encyklopedii, Bezsensopedii. Edytowanie w projekcie jest przyjemne, a społeczność mile pzyjmie nowego członka. Jeśli chcesz to wejdź do nas. Odpowiedź na moją prośbę podaj tutaj. Bundy91 13:07, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) PS. Jeśli możesz to dodaj do nas link na stronie z ogłoszeniami, by każdy mógł się dowiedzieć o nas :) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:35, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Oferta dla linki międzyjęzykowej Polski: Witam. Jestem administratorem na angielskim wiki i zastanawiałem się, czy można współpracować w wersji angielskiej przez tworzenie powiązań między językiem 2 stron. Odpowiedz na mojej stronie dyskusji, jeśli zgadzasz. Odpowiadając, należy użyć języka angielskiego, ponieważ jest moim ojczystym językiem. Uwaga: Osobiście nie w języku polskim, i wybacz mi, jeśli są jakieś błędy. Deutsch: Hallo. Ich bin der Administrator auf dem englischen Sprachen Wiki und ich frage mich, ob Sie mit der englischen Version durch die Schaffung von Verbindungen zwischen der Sprache 2 Seiten zusammenarbeiten könnten. Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite, wenn Sie einverstanden sind. Wenn Sie antworten, bitte benutzen Englisch, wie es meine Muttersprache ist. Hinweis: Ich weiß nicht persönlich sprechen Deutsch und verzeihe mir, wenn es irgendwelche Fehler. English: Hello. I am the administrator on the English languages Wiki and I was wondering if you could cooperate with the English version by creating language links between the 2 sites. Reply on my talk page if you agree. When replying, please use English, as it is my native tongue. Note: I do not personally speak Polish, and forgive me if there are any errors. -- 23:19, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) na Languages Wiki. Międzyjęzykowej linki z Leid Wiki Mam związane Językowa Wiki Leid Wiki w język scots. Aby dodać link do strony głównej, typ sco:Leid Wiki. Nie musisz edytować Leid Wiki. Trudno jest zrozumieć język, jeśli nie jest angielski. --Dser